


Gunmetal Grey

by KProject



Category: Minesweeper
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Steel ground beneath, grinning sun watching on.<br/>Step like spring rainfall, soft, gentle and slow.<br/>Take care in this minefield, though it looks calm,<br/>Your conflagrant death lurks just down below.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gunmetal Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Steel ground beneath, grinning sun watching on.  
> Step like spring rainfall, soft, gentle and slow.  
> Take care in this minefield, though it looks calm,  
> Your conflagrant death lurks just down below.

Steel ground beneath, grinning sun watching on.  
Step like spring rainfall, soft, gentle and slow.  
Take care in this minefield, though it looks calm,  
Your conflagrant death lurks just down below.

Make a single misstep and all is lost.  
Glowing digits shall be your only guide.  
Lapse in judgement, pay a terrible cost.  
Luck and logic are where all hope resides.

Time flows like blood dripping from a cut vein.  
Know innocent lives depend on your skill.  
And though you may trudge on with cold disdain,  
Their screams of death will be hollow and shrill.

Oblivion, soldier, should you once stray,  
Lies beneath plains coloured gunmetal grey.


End file.
